Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Islet Biology: From Cell Birth to Death, organized by Klaus H. Kaestner, Christopher J. Rhodes and Yuval Dor. The meeting will be held in Keystone, Colorado from March 13-17, 2016. The islets of Langerhans, endocrine micro-organs within the pancreas, are at the center of multiple metabolic diseases, from hyperinsulinism to diabetes. Islets elaborate the key hormones, glucagon and insulin, that control glucose homeostasis, and their dysfunction in diabetes causes severe morbidity in more than 300 million people worldwide, with associated health care costs in the hundreds of billions of dollars annually. This meeting will cover innovative research in all aspects of islet biology, from the developmental origin of endocrine cell types in fetal life, to beta-cell failure in type 2 diabetes. The specific goals of the conference are to: 1) Present unpublished data that cover critical knowledge gaps in the field; 2) Resolve controversies that may slow the field; 3) Consider the future research priorities for the field; 4) Stimulate collaborations among scientist with broad interest at the interface of molecular genetics and diabetes; and 5) Provide training for junior investigators in the field. New international collaborations fostered by this conference should accelerate progress in this important field of biomedical research. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Stem Cells and Regeneration in the Digestive Organs, which will share a keynote address and plenary session with this meeting.